


衍生脑洞：时间不过细细碎碎（Time just the time）

by muchoutianshi



Series: 玩笑宇宙 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchoutianshi/pseuds/muchoutianshi
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: 玩笑宇宙 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889305
Comments: 2





	衍生脑洞：时间不过细细碎碎（Time just the time）

嗯，题目挺文艺但内容没准不嗯（捂脸

对，依然是那篇 时间玩笑 的糖。

对，我又加了。

1.相处

作为从前的·来自未来的罗宾，杰森觉得自己过早有了奇怪的趋势。

今天依然是没找到回去的办法，稍微感慨两秒然后继续看电视，无视不远处的吵吵闹闹，一个人瘫在沙发上，吃着自己的小甜饼特供。

没有烦人的黑帮事物，也不用担心自己没有可以安全休息的地方，甚至不用自己做菜就有饭吃，日子过的叫一个舒心。

“todd，来一下。”

杰森颇为遗憾的秒收了flag，他把嘴里的小甜饼慢慢嚼完，然后托着盘子，径自走向那群又不知道为啥吵起来的几个毛孩子，一人往手里塞上一把小甜饼，不做解释然后下了楼。

蝙蝠洞还是老样子。

他和蝙蝠洞打了个招呼，而蝙蝠侠依然坐在那台电脑面前，戴着那经典永流传的面具，看着屏幕。

“找我什么事？”

杰森把盘子放在了桌子上，撑着蝙蝠椅，懒洋洋的问。

这可真奇怪，如果是他原本时间的蝙蝠侠，他估计做不到这么随意吧，不，嗯……在他离开前最多只和那个老头子一起呆了十几分钟，然后他就找理由出去了。

年轻的蝙蝠侠从盘子里拿了一块小甜饼，眼睛盯着屏幕，依然是毫无特色的哥谭的地图，蝙蝠侠很蝙蝠侠的巡视着自己的领地，和某个现在还是跟踪狂阶段的小孩比，可怕和一言难尽程度高了不知道多少个等次。

蝙蝠侠移动着鼠标，光标在一些地点上停留，而杰森则依然漫不经心的讲着那里的地形，构成，以及涉及的黑帮。

虽然理论上红头罩是实打实的危险分子，但他并不介意把自己所知道的所有情报共享给蝙蝠侠，毕竟……谁叫现在蝙蝠侠捡了一堆孩子，如果不让他聪明些，很有可能红头罩要客串一下氪星救难犬，这就太难为头罩了。

“对了，你遇到那个氪星人了吗？”

红头罩颇为好奇的问。

而蝙蝠侠微乎其微的点了头，又移动到另外一处地点，而红头罩也几乎没有停顿的继续自己的泄露情报的大业。

等所有情报整理完毕，蝙蝠侠呼了一口气，然后将面具给摘了下来，回复成布鲁斯韦恩。

说实话杰森一直觉得那个面具有点毛病，为什么谁戴上那个面具都会变得不那么……友善，无论是老头子，还是迪克，都一样。

布鲁斯不再挺直脊背，而是微微弓着腰，有一搭没一搭的啃着阿福的杰作，而杰森则拿来一把椅子，颇为娴熟的打开了游戏，然后拿着不知道从哪来的手柄开始玩。

布鲁斯白了他一眼，没有说什么。

杰森用蝙蝠电脑玩了一局超级马里奥，又玩了一局马里奥赛车，跑到第三圈的时候系统提示有新的玩家加入了游戏，杰森啧了一声，点击重开，然后懒洋洋的等着。

新玩家出现了，一看到醒目到不能再醒目的T，杰森就知道这谁。

他打开了“家庭热线”，然后开口说话。

“要我让你一圈吗？”

杰森说。

“不用。”

提姆跃跃欲试的声音响了起来，听起来十分兴奋，很有精神，这真好，要知道在他那里提姆过早的投入了咖啡的怀抱，不出任务的时候总觉得就像是飘着的一缕游魂。

“行吧。”

杰森也没再让了，他操控着自己的赛车，在开始的那刻冲了出去，如同一支离弦的箭。

尽管并不是真实的赛车，但杰森过于爱好在任何环境下，尽情的，肆无忌惮的奋力狂飙。

小鸟一直紧随其后，他稍显笨拙的追着他，但一直没有离他太远，这很像他，这也一度是杰森曾经焦躁的原因，这只小鸟总是把握不好距离感，更别提他现在还师承了一个史无前例的控制狂。

但这种追逐的感觉确实不错，这种互相竞争的感觉真的不错，现今几乎没有任何共同竞争目标的他们，实际上很少有这样的竞争机会，而他曾最大的执念，罗宾，对他已经没那么重要了。

不过……

杰森以微弱之差率先冲过了终点，他的车撞上了护栏，他松开了手，任由那个可怜的小车在终点处四脚朝天。

“你得更相信自己才行。”

杰森说。

“尽管不应该由现在的我说，但你得相信你自己才行。”

尽管提姆不在眼前，但杰森依然说的很郑重。

作为一个不属于这个时代的游魂，他可以说出一些他们现今无法说出的一些话，他见的多了也做的多了，还是没有必要因为几句话就能解释的事，而浪费时间了。

布鲁斯在他们玩游戏的时候吃完了最后一块小甜饼，而杰森对此撇了撇嘴，看着这位比他世界那位年轻不少的蝙蝠侠站起来，拍了拍他的肩，然后上楼去了。

杰森一直目送对方消失在电梯里，蝙蝠洞里少了一个人，变得更加无聊了。

他坐到了布鲁斯刚刚坐的蝙蝠椅上，把游戏关掉，恢复到蝙蝠侠宝贝的哥谭地图。

他拿起了盘子，看也不看随便在下面摸了摸，然后拿起那个物体就塞进了嘴里。

他尝着那熟悉的甜味，盯着屏幕上不断变化的画面权当消食。

哼。

老把戏了。

2\. 购物

杰森的购物清单很详细，很清晰。

或许所有的蝙蝠都有将一切详细归类区分的毛病，而红头罩某种意义将这个发挥到了极致，他可以以至少三个不同角度完成一份长的几乎没眼看的购物清单，能够每次都在把自己饿死前买到所有需要的东西，并且全部用到正确的地方。

迪克曾陪着他去购物，应该说十几岁的孩子并不会因为他未来是个还算靠谱的人，而现在就靠谱，他的购物篮里多了好多没有必要的麦片，薯条，一看就卡路里爆表。

杰森已经懒得说明自己实际上早就为这群小子准备了一些绝对符合他们口味的零食，哦，如果他们没有在十几年间口味突然变化的话，他们应该会喜欢这个，不喜欢也没关系，他已经做好了如果这群崽子浪费他的投喂，就让他们体会下什么叫“爱”的教育，不，他开玩笑的，你不能要求一个已经没什么可做的人过多的正经，他已经尽他可能的做了够多，他累了。

结果是，小崽子们都很给面子的把所有的食物吃掉了，很好，让他省了点面部表情，他暗自记下消耗的食物的比重，决定下次要不要换点其他的。

小恶魔崽子即便才一点大，还是和杰森记忆里一样……不太讨人喜欢。

比原来时间年长了不少的红头罩有的时候还是会被对方的话给弄得有点，恩……暴躁，他不得不和自己说这是因为那群刺客见了鬼的教育问题，谢天谢地在他忍不住去教训这小子一顿的时候，没有谁狗血的拉住他说不能欺负小孩子，感谢那群刺客并不算什么正统刺客，如果所有刺客都有一张一说话就能把人惹毛的嘴，没其他人保护早就会被丢在垃圾堆里了。

红头罩在教训完后，又叹着气把惨兮兮的小崽子拎起来，和阿福说句我带着小子出门，就把人给提走了。

他带着小崽子在巷道中穿行，带着他去了游乐场，带着他去图书馆，尽可能的带这个不正常诞生的孩子去更多的地方。

要让那群傻蛋处理关系问题，天知道要弄到什么时候。

小小孩儿笨拙的接触着这个世界，他喜欢猫，喜欢动物，也喜欢高的地方，也喜欢那些展览着兵器的博物馆，恩……这能够理解，这很……达米安。

他偶尔会停下脚步，让小崽子看的更清楚点，小崽子也很不客气的扯着他的领子，就像是一只大马。

这一次，他也在对方这么做的时候，停下了。

“是……你吗？”

恶魔崽子在他背上说。

而他顺着对方伸出的手指向远处看，在看到那个身影的时候抬起一边眉毛，颇为惊讶，感慨的啧了一声。

“不，不是。”

他摇了摇头。

他继续了脚步，没有在这里停留。

几小时后，杰森回了蝙蝠家，带着一只已经睡熟的恶魔崽子。

老管家接过了他，向杰森道谢，然后带小崽子去了他自己的卧室，而杰森自己也回了屋。

洗漱完毕后，杰森又想起了达米安的话，不得不说，不愧是幼崽，在某些方面比那些大人还要敏锐。

他在脑海中回忆着他所看到的一切，少年看起来很健康，虽然依然是一副典型的街头少年的模样，但已经比他印象里好很多了。

所以。

他说，不是。

他并不打算再次做命运的推手，他并不想干涉这个孩子的命运，也许会就这样一辈子在街头，也许会和他一样，在某刻，被带走？

没关系。

杰森翻了个身，闭上了眼。

无论是街头，还是其他地方。

他们都是自由的鸟。

3.一课

身为一个合格的前·来自未来的罗宾，理所应当的应该对所有的知识都有所涉猎，不仅仅是能学好如何潜行，获取情报，还有对事态的正确判断。

尽管蝙蝠家的人口已经很够、但这些小子们并不应该在现在就聚集在一起，而父母健在的他们都是各自父母的心头宝，杰森已经不想数有多少次小子们吵着吵着就要回家，搞的这里就像是一个想走就走的旅馆。

而蝙蝠侠，显然也并不擅长其他家族间的关系，被夹在这些孩子和父母间的蝙蝠侠一直都几乎是一脸“.....”，从一开始就被排除了能解决这些关系的人选。

杰森就着这样的闹剧吃着爆米花，他毫不抑制自己吃爆米花的声音，除了争吵以外就是咔哧咔哧的声音，说实话那声音并不算大，但在孩子们闭上嘴的时候就很明显了，于是吵起来的男孩们立刻团结了起来，一起怒视着那个完全不当回事的家伙。

被当成焦点的杰森则完全没当回事，他又给自己塞了一把爆米花，问他们吵够了没，没吵够就继续。

而男孩们你看看我，我看看你，暂时闭起了嘴。

红头罩对孩子们的确很宽容，只要他们说一句，对方就会在能力范围内给他们带合适的东西，并且会经常带他们出去玩，基本上家里的男孩没有一个不被杰森带出去过，而最值得一提的是，杰森敢于当面怼蝙蝠侠，如果布鲁斯毫无理由的对他们提某些要求的话，杰森会毫不客气的怼回去，最后结果往往是杰森把小崽子们带走，把蝙蝠侠一个人留在那儿。

但这不代表红头罩会宠他们没有底线，事实上、红头罩的是非观念非常强，而这个时候往往能看出他的确是师从于另一个布鲁斯，那些触了红头罩霉头的人都过的不太好，他对这些罗宾和预备罗宾的确不错，也不会直接进行指责，他只会拍拍衣袖，然后直接走人。

在哥谭闹了许多年，直到蝙蝠侠最近才找出真实身份的杰森，一旦决心躲起来，那么即便是蝙蝠侠都没办法找到他，对方在这些年养成了随时囤积物资的习惯，并且在哥谭有数不清的安全屋，他只需要在自己的安全屋里靠几本书就可以表演一个人间蒸发。

起初罗宾们不认为杰森会真的不管他们，他们照常吵架，照常独自做自己的事，直到有次他们因为在出任务的时候争吵起来，被子弹击中，疼痛涌上的时候才意识到他们的的的确确脱离了保护，而那个人已经有一星期都没有来到庄园，联络器处于关机，定位失灵，摄像头没找到任何踪迹。

就连蝙蝠侠的卫星都没捕捉到对方的身影，就像是对方抛却了这个时空，离开了一样。

想起对方一直进行的各种尝试，他们才十分清晰的意识到这个杰森的确是另一个时空的人，他们对他而言并不是真正意义上的家人，在原本的时空里，另一个时空的他们也许和他们一样牵挂着他。

他们终于停止了争吵。

而距红头罩失踪已经过了快两周，哥谭失去了红头罩的血腥镇压，那些不安分的势力重新动起了歪脑筋，很快，原本已经降下来的犯罪率又重新上升。

蝙蝠侠并没有对此说什么、也没有教育他们，只不过领着他们去解决那些危机，争吵？不，犯罪无处不在，他们没有时间也没有心思把时间花在上面，经常是解决一个犯罪，另一个犯罪就在不远处发生，他们真正意义上忙的如同被狠抽一把的陀螺，只能睡几个小时就不得不重新投入到打击犯罪中。

而红头罩依然没有出现。

他所当作休憩场所的酒吧在第三天就被人一发火箭炮整个毁掉，被爱护的精装书和绿植就这样和其他物品被人踩在了地上，黑帮们在笑，在咒骂，在庆祝一个没有红头罩耀武扬威的哥谭。

可红头罩依然没有出现，而罗宾们和蝙蝠侠已经连续好几天，每天只睡三到四个小时了。

犯罪不再满足发生在夜晚，它在白天也开始狂欢。

罗宾们已经完全顾不上自己有没有洗漱，旁边是谁，在上蝙蝠车的时候就立刻睡着已经是常态，他们枕着自己说着最讨厌的人的肩膀，呼呼大睡。

很难相信，只是因为少了一个人，世界就变成了这样。

迪克想。

不，也许世界本来就是这样，只不过是因为一个人的努力，才变得稍微好了那么些。

第二周的清晨，红头罩回来了。

如同他不知道什么时候消失时一样，红头罩悄无声息的敲响了某些人的门，然后送上一发子弹。

罗宾们在几小时休息后发现世界又变了，几十个人被捆在哥谭的警察局前，他们都活着，但表情都极为惊恐，那枚子弹颇为技巧性的擦过他们的肺叶，只要稍微偏离一点点，他们就会下地狱。

不止如此，他们所处的势力的房屋都传来巨大的声响，彩色的礼花从那些被炸裂的房屋里发射到空中，红色的蝙蝠在白天很不走心的向世间展示着自己，没关系，你们可以尽管来，你们也许不会死，但得做好随时活在恐惧中的准备。

罗宾们最终在酒吧的废墟前找到了杰森，而杰森叼着一根烟，漫不经心的拿着小铲子，将还存活的幼苗从废墟中挖出，他脚边是一页残书，这本书曾放在他的躺椅上，杰森闲的没事就会看一看。

他把幼苗妥善的安置在了小花盆里，深吸了一口烟，然后轻描淡写的吐出一句。

“吵够了？”

迪克和提姆都没说话，只是努力的点点头。

而杰森对此微微勾起嘴角，逐个摸过他们的头，然后让他们回去。

“在我刚来的时候，哥谭真的是烂透了，”在接下来的几天，杰森非常的忙，他不算很有耐心的清除着这些暴露出来的蛀虫，通讯器里，枪声几乎没有断过，“现在，依然是烂透了。”

尽管这么说，杰森依然爱着这里，并把这里当作自己的职责。

哥谭的争端以血色蝙蝠的又一次血腥镇压而又一次画下帷幕，当杰森再一次回到庄园，舒适的抽烟已经是三周以后，他一个人就往黑门监狱的人就塞满了十几个牢房，不止如此，他还亲自护送，确保这些该死的人渣不会被其他人劫走。

“那天，我和布鲁斯吵了架，”杰森说，他端着阿福给他泡的茶，舒舒服服的窝在沙发上，“迪克不在地球上，而我得到消息，我的母亲还活着。”

他漫不经心的用汤匙搅拌着茶水，语气平淡，就像是在说其他人的事。

“于是我，一个人离家出走，然后独自上了去找我母亲的飞机。”

他笑了起来。

“然后，我死了。”

他抬起头，平静的扫过这些稚嫩的脸庞。

“猜猜看，我死的时候多少岁？”

那天以迪克和提姆一起哭泣着冲过来抱住杰森而结束，他们哭的稀里哗啦，达米安虽然没有哭，但难得的终于不是一张我不在乎的脸，小恶魔崽子垂着眉，一脸不知所措。

他就着着变扭的姿势打开了电视，示意达米安过来坐下，然后往他身后塞了一个枕头，随便打开了一个电影就看了起来，而阿福为他们拿来了爆米花，杰森默不作声的边看边吃，而小崽子们哭的打着嗝，偶尔才吃上那么一口。

当杰森吃完的时候，电影已经结束，而三个崽子已经全部睡过去，提姆抱着他的腿，迪克枕在他的肩上，达米安缩成了一团，而他一脸的不在乎。

“别让死亡教你们该怎么做。”

他打了个哈欠，枕着自己的手臂闭上眼。

而不远处，年轻的蝙蝠侠从黑暗中走出，静静地凝视着沙发上的孩子们，以及那已经睡熟的男人。

“不会有那么一课的。”

从此以后，罗宾们很少在杰森面前吵架，而杰森也再也没提过自己那天说过的话。

罗宾们的关系越来越好，作为鼓励，杰森给了他们一个惊喜。

他偷了蝙蝠车，载着三个崽子在旷野里飙车，他们既害怕又兴奋的在车里尖叫，而杰森带来的安全座椅让他们不至于被甩出去。

当然，当他们回家的时候，一起得到了蝙蝠侠的死亡视线。

而对此，红头罩从提着的外卖袋子里掏出一个汉堡，递了过去。

蝙蝠侠的视线理所当然的更不赞同了。

4.魔法

杰森会魔法。

迪克意识到这一点是在他们处理一个不知道从哪里出现的恶魔的时候，原本以为是普通罪犯，结果对方身后展开了恶魔的翅膀，第一次面对这个的迪克吓了一跳，而杰森啧了一声，从身后掏出两把造型诡异的刀，直接迎着恶魔就冲了上去。

迪克以及在监视器里就位的提姆第一次见识到红头罩用这么不科学的东西，而这两把刀的刀刃缠绕着粘稠的光芒，在划过恶魔的身体的时候就是一道焦痕，就像是被火燎过一样。

紧接着他们就见识到了一套行云流水的格斗术，刀刃不断在对方的脖颈，手腕，肚脐处划过，恶魔的惨叫声连绵不断，红头罩在面对恶魔的时候某种意义上更加凶残了。

听到那惨叫声，迪克下意识的往后两步，既敬又惧的看着红头罩进行“屠杀”恶魔的大业。

这个过程没到十几分钟，很快，恶魔被捆住翅膀被踩在了杰森脚下，意外的还有一口气，也没有少什么部位，杰森长舒口气，转过头望向迪克，因为对方站的过远有点莫名其妙。

“我想，你们有带圣水，或者有认识什么法师？”

“红头罩，”迪克咽了一口口水，开始顾坐言他，他谨慎的思考着词句，“我想……你是想，额，超度…它？”

而红头罩莫名其妙的翻了个白眼，再一脚踩晕脚底下这个又有点意识的恶魔。

“正常理解，应该是，驱魔？”

是的。

这并不是一个纯正的恶魔，而是一个被恶魔附身的倒霉鬼，但即便如此，还是没逃过被红头罩暴打一次的命运。

蝙蝠侠心情复杂的呼叫了扎塔娜，说明了事项，然而法师似乎有其他的事要处理，于是.....她推荐了另一位。

十五分钟后，一个穿着着大红色制服拖着银底金边披风的的男人带着绚丽的光效从天际飞了过来，他四处看了看，终于看到了地面上的蝙蝠侠，然后又看到了恶魔，以及.....

踩在它身上的。

嗯？一个红色的头罩。

“这是神奇队长，”蝙蝠侠尽量不那么强硬的向杰森和迪克介绍这位，被扎塔娜力荐的魔法专家，在落地后，这位神奇队长自然而然的露出一个灿烂的，真诚的笑来，“他来处理。”

神奇队长冲他们挥了挥手，望向了那位戴着红头罩的人，而对方，也在望着他。

不知道为什么，神奇队长觉得对方注视着他的视线有点古怪。

红头罩松开了脚，在他挪动的时候，附身于罪犯上的恶魔嘶叫着一展翅膀就立刻飞出，迪克惊呼一声，而离它最近的红头罩则环着胸，一脸平静的看着获得自由的恶魔狞笑着转头就对他发起攻击。

突然，一声惊雷。

恶魔的动作停滞了，不止如此，它身上腾起黑烟，神奇队长伸着一只手、念着繁复的咒语，很快黑烟越来越多，最终化为一个嚎叫的有着尖角以及尾巴的虚影，被神奇队长控制着装进一个水晶瓶里。

危机解除，神奇队长擦了擦汗，然后他看见了一块手绢，他抬起头，和红头罩对视，而红头罩则面无表情，伸着手。

“谢谢，”神奇队长笑着接过了手帕，然后用手帕擦了擦汗，他不太好意思看向红头罩，精壮的脸上流露出一丝羞怯，“嗯？我洗干净还给你？”

“不用，”红头罩摇了摇头，尽管声音经过数字化处理有些失真，但依然能听出明显的笑意、红头罩被愉悦到了，他高昂着头，“送你了。”

于是，神奇队长在解决完蝙蝠侠的请求后，向他们摆摆手，在众人的注视下飞向天空离开。

蝙蝠们垂下抬着的头，然后望向蝙蝠侠，而蝙蝠侠看了杰森一眼，什么都没说。

一小时后，神奇队长回到了自己的暂住地，他一脸兴奋，他高呼着在不大的空间里翻了个跟头，真棒、他见到了传说中的蝙蝠侠，还有罗宾，嗯……还有一个，嗯，红头罩？

不止如此、他还得到了纪念品。

他小心翼翼的从兜里掏出那块手帕，它被他用过了、但他一点都不想洗，他只想把它收藏好。

他将这块手帕在桌子上展开，然后一个东西咕咚一声从手帕里滚了出来。

圆圆的颗粒状物体裹着彩色的玻璃纸。

这是一颗糖。

.....

神奇队长想起了红头罩注视他的视线，有了个不太好的猜想。

他围着这颗糖飞了好几圈，然后颇为烦躁的挠了挠头，最终，还是把这枚糖拨开，然后以一种英勇就义的气势塞进了嘴里。

他皱起了的脸舒展开来。

好甜。

“不要问。”

杰森迎着蝙蝠侠的视线，露出一个神秘的微笑。

“收收你的控制欲。”

“你最终会.....相信他。”

5.兄弟

时间总是过的很快。

乔奈尔转眼就已经准备和那个女孩订婚，杰森以普通人的身份参加了自己名义上的兄弟的订婚典礼，他送了两枚并不很豪华的戒指当作贺礼，并且在神父因为喝醉了来不了的时候，被逼无奈拿起准备的圣经，为他们主持。

说实话，杰森在过去因为任务需要扮演过很多角色，但神父倒没多少次，而他的证婚对象到现在他都十分无奈，哈，如果其他平行时空的他知道了他的壮举，他估计会被当头一枪？

一直跟在他身后的小男孩不再像是一只过于讨好的猫崽子，他早已成年，成功的跨过了红头罩的最低猎杀年龄，他完全可以在对方堕入邪恶的时候送上一枚子弹，不会像过去一样因为对方是个孩子而有什么心理负担。

乔奈尔当着他的面，和他的女孩交换了一个亲吻，杰森没忍住一个嫌弃的表情，被正对着他的乔奈尔捕捉到了，臭小子还了他一个白眼，嗯……的确，长本事了。

尽管心里走着神、杰森还是按照他花五分钟看的流程完整主持完了订婚仪式，他后知后觉想起来婚戒似乎是在结婚典礼上用，但管它呢，他已经像给普通礼物一样将那对戒指给了他们，他们怎么处理已经不是他的事。

在神的注视下，这对爱情鸟正式的递交了婚姻的申请书，但这并不是结束，他们还要一起走向婚姻的坟墓，如果这是一本小说，真希望它的作者不要是莎士比亚，或者某些沉迷莎士比亚的疯子。

典礼完成后，杰森点起了烟，还没等他吸上几口，乔奈尔又领着他的未婚妻找了他。

“你是指望我对你说恭喜吗？小子。”红头罩笑着说，他刻意的收敛了自己的烦躁，伪装成一个普普通通的兄长，他和他名义上的弟弟的未婚妻交换了一个贴面吻，法国人那种，纯礼节性，然后由衷的赞叹道，“这位可人儿十分的美。”

他又和他们呆了一会儿，乔奈尔说了五个笑话试图让他的未婚妻笑，有些的确好笑，但有些则过于高深，以至于让他的未婚妻找不到重点，杰森觉得是他的错，他并没有特地为乔奈尔准备阅读用的书，倒霉鬼在被他带回他那时暂住地的时候，他只有几本纯兴趣买来的巨作，哈姆雷特，麦克白，巴黎圣母院，要将这些过于沉重的东西转化为笑点真不容易。

他在自己更不自在前找借口离开，装作无意的往乔奈尔手里丢了一串钥匙，没等乔奈尔露出更多的神情就跑了个没影。

花了一点功夫，他才回到了自己家，这个本来只是暂住，结果一住这么多年，甚至是可以被称为家的地方，他的一念之差让他走了一条他完全没想过的路，他又忍不住给自己又点一支烟，深吸一口让尼古丁充满他的肺，他无聊的看着墙壁，马戏团买的相框里微笑的乔奈尔和板着脸的他看起来十分的不搭。

不，他们甚至就不该呆在一起，他应该被他送下地狱，为曾经的他自己，为其他世界也许也这么倒霉的杰森陶德报仇。

他又深深的吸了口烟，脱了外套，把烟按在烟灰缸里，躺上自己特意买的床。

他闭上了眼。

估计这小子今天都不会回家，那么他应该能好好享受一下他的私人生活。

他久违的想起了自己曾经的母亲，订婚仪式上臭小子的未婚妻，婚纱算不上太好看，但那个女孩就像是拥有了整个世界一样一脸幸福。

他的母亲，在披上婚纱的时候有感到愉快吗？

他迷迷糊糊，

坠入了梦乡。

tbc


End file.
